


Care Bears Crystal Hearts: Spirit Unleashed

by FaerieStarV



Series: Care Bears Crystal Hearts [1]
Category: Care Bears
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieStarV/pseuds/FaerieStarV
Summary: Evil Spirit came back for revenge on the Care Bears and Nicholas by using Nicholas friends and family by turning them into an uncaring bloodthirsty zombies. Can they stop her in her new form?





	1. Prologue

_Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I should warn you, I’m not the world’s best writer since writing is not my best subject. I’m more of an artist than a writer since it’s so much easier for me to visualize things instead of just writing it down._

_Moving on! I’ve been meaning to do the Care Bears fan fiction for two years but haven’t gotten around to it nor had a confidence to do it since I’m really insecure of my writing skills.  As you can see, I’m a Care Bears fan and I’ve enjoyed the series as well as the movies. This fanficiton is basically a sequel of the Care Bears Movie. I first saw the film in 1988 when I was four and after watching Nicholas and the Care Bears sealing the Evil Spirit back in her book. She was never seen in a full body nor had an actual name or why she’s sealed in the book in the first place, nothing! Since then, I’ve always wondered where did she come from, why does she want to get rid of the caring, and so on. It’s strange that they never give the villains a back-story of why they’re doing such terrible things like the other shows do. I’ve given her a name (which I won’t say it because I don’t want to spoil the surprise and you’ll see it in a few chapters) and her body (you’ll see the drawing of her in my Deviantart account which is listed in my profile). Lastly, CBCH stands for Care Bears Crystal Hearts and this is a first part of the series based on Care Bears Movie, the title of this story that I’m currently writing is Spirit Unleashed (I know, that title is so cliché). A quick note for all the Care Bear fans, this story is not canon; it’s purely fan fiction._

_Happy reading and enjoy!_

 

** Prologue **

* * *

 

It was dark and stormy night as rain poured down heavily on the Cherrywood Orphanage. Mrs. Kim Cherrywood was peering through the window, as she was anxious for her husband, Mr. Nicholas Cherrywood, for driving home from doing the errands. She felt better when she saw her husband's car lights approaching the driveway.

 

Mr. Cherry wood pulled up the driveway, grabbed the grocery bags from the front seat, and ran inside.  His wife greeted him at the front door by giving him a kiss.

"I'm so glad you made it home, Nicholas," said Mrs. Cherrywood.

"Me too, Kim," Mr. Cherrywood said. "It started pouring on the way hone and it was pretty crazy out there. So, how are the kids?"

 

"They are in a rec room," she said as she took some of the groceries from him and walked to the kitchen.

 

Once they arrived in the kitchen, they unpacked the groceries and left some of them out for dinner. Mr. Cherrywood decided to head to the rec room to check on the kids. He entered the room and saw nine children playing. John, Zach, and Terrence were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the Nintendo Wii, Edgar was reading Harry Potter on the couch, Felicia and Crystal were at the one end of the room having a tea party with dolls and stuffed animals, Jackie was drawing a picture, Mary was looking through a Martha Stewart magazine, and Amy was playing with a blocks. They all seemed to be pretty occupied with their own things until he cleared his throat as he entered the room. The cough caught the kids attention, causing them to stop what they're doing, and run to him with their arms stretched out to hug him.

 

"Mr. Cherrywood!" they yelled excitedly as they practically tackled the middle-aged man.

 

"Easy, fellas. Your going to break the old man's back."

 

"Sorry, Mr. Cherrywood," said the kids as they quickly got off of him.

 

"It's all right," said Cherrywood as he got up and dust himself off.

 

The kids went back what they were doing except Amy. The three year old just toddled toward to him with her arms stretched out since she couldn't hug him earlier due to the other kids. He smiled at her and picked her up so she could hug him.

 

"I missed you, Mr. Cherrywood," said Amy.

 

"And I missed you too, sweet pea," said Mr. Cherrywood as he give her a kiss on her cheek.

 

Just then, a loud thunderclap flashed brightly, causing everyone to jump and then the electricity went out, plunging the room to darkness. Amy began to cry because the lightning sound scared her and the darkness didn't help either. The kids groaned when the lights went out, especially the boys as they were in the middle of playing a video game. Mr. Cherrywood began to calm Amy down as he was still holding her. Soon Mrs. Cherrywood came into the room with a flashlight and a candle.

 

"You may want to light up some candles, honey," she said as she handed him some matches.

 

"Thanks, dear," he said.

 

He set Amy down on the floor and began lighting candles around the rec room. Once the room was lit, everyone relaxed, as the room was no longer in darkness. Amy stopped crying when the darkness no longer scared her.

 

"This is so spooky," said John.

 

"You said it, John," said Crystal.

 

"Mr. Cherrywood, how about you tell us a scary story?" Edgar asked.

 

"Yeah!" all the kids said in agreement.

 

"It's a perfect mood and atmosphere to do that," said Terrence.

 

"Yep!" said Zach. "You should tell us the story about ghosts that haunts the visitors!"

 

"No!" said Mary. "He should tell us an evil wizard that raises the dead and cause destruction on the world!"

 

"No, it should be zombies like Zombieland!" said John.

 

"It should be a giant, disgusting blood sucking worms!" said Crystal with a big grin on her face.

 

"Ewwwww" said Mary and Felicia as they scrunch their faces in disgust.

 

"Well…" said Mr. Cherrywood.

 

"Please?" said all the kids as they gave him puppy dog eyes.

 

"Alright," he said.

 

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

 

Amy toddled over to Mr. Cherrywood with her arms stretched out so he picked her up once again and walked over to an easy chair. He sat down and placed Amy on his lap like he usually does whenever he tells the kids stories.

 

"Story Hat! Story Hat!" Amy pointed out.

 

The 'Story Hat' is actually Mr. Cherrywood's old top hat he used for in his younger days when he was a magician and only used it whenever he tells the children stories. Since then, he never starts unless he wears his Story Hat.

 

"I'll get his hat!" said Terrence as he quickly ran out of the room with a flashlight in his hand. He came back with an old, worn out top hat and handed it over to his guardian.

 

"Here's your hat."

 

"Thank you, Terrence," said Mr. Cherrywood as he took it from him and placed it on top of his head. He lit the candle on the end table and readjusted Amy so she can face him properly.

 

"Mr. Cherrywood, before you start your story, I have something that I wanted to ask you," said Edgar.

 

"Sure, what is it you wanted to ask me?" asked Mr. Cherrywood.

 

"Two nights ago, you told us about the Care Bears saving the world from Evil Spirit book and was using Nicholas to do her bidding. They locked her back in the book again so she won't cause havoc to the world," said Edgar.

 

"Yes, all of you fell asleep on that part and I had to start on where I left off last night so you kids can remember the ending," said Mr. Cherrywood.

 

"Well," said Edgar. "I was curios of what happened to her and wouldn't someone else open up her book, causing it to start all over again?"

 

"As a matter of fact, it did happen again," Mr. Cherrywood said.

 

"Really? Could you tell us that story of her returning to the world again?" asked Edgar.

 

"Yeah!" said all the kids.

 

"Well, if that's what you kids wanted, then I'll tell you the story of the Evil Spirit coming back for revenge," he said.

 

Mr. Cherrywood turned his head to the kids as they sat in the floor, waiting impatiently for him to start the story.

 

"This story will be about the Care Bears and the return of the Evil Spirit. She came back for revenge not just the Care Bears but Nicholas as it turns out that she was after more than just getting revenge and rid all of the caring. Her goals were too much for Nicholas and the Care Bears to stop her so they had to get the Three Caring Goddesses for help. The Care Bears also learned that there's other Care Bears that they never learned about and couldn't determine whether they're allies or enemies.

 

This takes place a year after they locked the Evil Spirit away. It all began when Nicholas had a nightmare that she returned with a full body _..."_

 

* * *

 

 

_I hope all of you enjoyed my first attempt writing my fanfic. Please comment, I would really appreciate it, thank you. :)  
_


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare Recap

** Chapter 1 **

* * *

 

The Midway Fair lies in ruins with darkness everywhere. The whole world was dark, empty, and miserable.  Nicholas Cherrywood was standing alone in those ruins as if he’s the only human boy left in the world. He heard an all-to familiar female voice, one that he had not heard in a year, and he looked above the ruins of the fair. He saw a woman standing above the ruins and she was laughing manically. He recognized the woman’s face and voice from last year. Her face is green with glowing yellow eyes and an evil grin as she looks at him. She is known as Evil Spirit. She was only a face on the spell book last time he saw her. This time, however, she is standing with a full body, holding the very same spell book that had held her captive for a long time.

 

Nicholas couldn't figure out how she could have freed herself from her own spell book and bring destruction on the world. He couldn’t find his friends, Kim and Jason, or the Care Bears, the protectors of love and caring. It was just him and the Evil Spirit. Alone in a dark, loveless, careless world. He just stood there, frozen in fear, while she peered down at him like a predator would their prey. He knew what harm she could cause; what she could do to him, and what she did to the others. He wanted to run, but terror prevented his legs from moving. He could only stand there and stare.

 

Evil Spirit raised her hand and chanted the ancient language from her spell book. A ball of dark flame erupted from her hand and it grew even bigger as she continued to chant some more. She then threw the dark flame at Nicholas and as it’s approaching to him faster than it was before. As soon it came closer to him, he could see a form of human skull with fangs opening wide to show more fiery inferno inside to read to devour him.

 

Nicholas woke up suddenly, panting and sweating as he couldn’t just shake that off the nightmare he’s been having for a week. He looked at his clock next to him and its 5:28 A.M., he just sighed and laid back down on his bed. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t so he stay awake and was reminiscing of his dream based on what actually happened a year ago.

 

It all began on March 24 when he received an old trunk. It was a very large trunk, one that Mr. Alfred Fettuccini, his boss, had ordered from Joe's Antiques, hoping he could use something from inside it in his magic show. Nicholas was an apprentice at the time. He remembered his clumsiness all too well. Whenever he tried practicing magic tricks or assisting Mr. Fettuccini, he always failed or unintentionally broke something. It always caused an outburst of rage from Mr. Fettuccini. Nothing could ever please Mr. Fettuccini, so Nicholas felt like a failure. His lack of friends didn't help him feel any better about the situation. He tried to make friends, but they would make fun of his mistakes or wouldn't go near him because he was adopted.

 

He couldn't remember his birth parents at all. He was three years old when they placed him in some orphanage, where he lived until Mr. Fettuccini and his wife, Mrs. Jean Fettuccini, adopted him. His adoption into the Fettuccini family only occurred three years ago. At the time, he considered it the best day ever, because no other parent would adopt him because he was "too old." Before he was adopted, he spent most of his time looking through the window, seeing the kids or babies walking out with their new parents and taken into their new homes. The orphanage wasn’t too bad since the caretakers were friendly and loved the orphan kids as their own. He looked up to them and decided that one day, when he grew up, he would open his own orphanage. Like what the couple who took care of him and the others did. Nicholas had to share a room with six other boys and befriended all of them until they were adopted. He missed them terribly and became lonely afterwards. He would make friends with some of the kids and then it seemed the next day, they were adopted.

 

He was filled with joy when the Fettuccini's adopted him. He finally got a family. However, he was surprised to discover that his family literally lived in a circus. He learned that Mr. Fettuccini was a magician, while his wife handled the finances. Nicholas met the other circus performs and they amazed him with their performances. He decided he wanted to do the same things as they did. That’s when Mr. Fettuccini decided to train him to be a magician. During those years he slowly made improvements until he hit his preteen years

 

Present time, Nicholas decided to get up and shower, since he couldn't get back to sleep. He stripped and went to the shower. As he washed himself, once more his mind drifted to the past. This time it’s just a year previous, before the Evil Spirit incident.

 

March 24 was the specific day, though it wasn't a good day for Nicholas. He woke up late because his alarm didn’t go off, he got scolded by Mrs. Fettuccini for sleeping in, he spilled his lunch on his circus mates, which ruined their costumes (putting everyone behind schedule), and he kept messing up his magic tricks. It didn’t help that whenever he tried to help or make up for the damage he caused, he ended up causing more problems. He had no friends to talk to for comfort, so he was left lonely and miserable. That’s when she came.

 

Mr. Fettuccini yelled at Nicholas for dropping the trunk and breaking half of the contents. After his fit of rage was finished, Mr. Fettuccini told Nicholas to check on the other items to see f any survived. After that, Nicholas was left alone to clean up the mess. He felt depressed again and didn't notice a book, wrapped in blue silk with a red Celtic symbol on it float out of the trunk and land next to him. He picked it up and just placed it on a table next to him to look at it later. He didn’t see when the stamp glowed brightly then melted away, causing the silk cover to fall off. After that, he wished out loud that he could get everyone to like him.

 

After he said it, he heard a woman’s voice that he knew it couldn’t be Mrs. Fettuccini. That’s when he realized that the voice came from the book that he placed it on the table earlier. The cover revealed an eerie, green face imprinted on it with Celtic symbols on the corners. He got startled and fell back into the trunk and knocked himself out for a short time. At first, he thought he was dreaming about it. He soon realized that it was, in fact, real. The woman’s voice that came through the book told him that she could help him get what he wanted. She convinced him to unlock the book. Once he did that, the book opened itself and revealed a live face of a woman who could have been no older than her mid-thirties. Her eyes were yellow, as was her face. She revealed herself as the Spirit and that she wanted to help him. She told him to read the spells that were written on the book like putting Mr. Fettuccini to sleep. He thought that was amazing and decided to do as she wanted. However, he was stopped when he heard a new voice.

 

Nicholas look at the voice and saw a small, red bear with a big, red heart symbol on his tummy at the doorway. He called himself Tenderheart Bear, a Care Bear who came from Care-a-Lot. Tenderheart tried to convince him that he can help him and that the lady’s head in a book, known as the Evil Spirit, was not to be trusted. The Evil Spirit, however, wasn’t too pleased that the red bear tried to interfere with her plans, and used her magic to lock Tenderheart into a cage. Nicholas was shocked and amazed at her power and she told him that he can do something like that. He decided to take up her offer and take Mr. Fettuccini’s place while he was asleep. Nicholas told Tenderheart that he’s not doing anything wrong, since it was only temporary and he planned to come back to the trailer to release Tenderheart from the cage. Looking back, he should have listened to Tenderheart instead of Evil Spirit.

 

The water became cold after being in a shower for so long, and the chill broke him from his thoughts. He shut off the water and stepped out of the shower to dry himself off using a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He quickly changed into a white T-shirt, a blue plaid flannel, and beige baggy pants. Once finished dressing himself, he walked over to the living room and sat down on an old couch. He looked at the wall clock to read the time. 6:15 AM. It’s still too early for him to go over to the circus crew cafeteria to eat. It did not open until seven. Instead, Nicholas gazed at the window. The darkness of the outside world allowed his thoughts to once more wander back to his past experiences with the Evil Spirit.

 

After he left Mr. Fettuccini and Tenderheart behind to start his magic show, Nicholas went over to the show tent and introduced himself to an audience. He figured with Spirit to help him out, things would go smoothly. How wrong he was.

 

First he got drenched from the gush of water that came out of his hat, which caused the audience to laugh at him. Then he was suddenly lifted into the air enough to make him slip. He fell on his behind as a result. The audience only laughed harder. At the time, he had no clue why those ‘accidents’ happened to him. He was only later informed, by Tenderheart Bear, that the Spirit was the one who did everything in order to trick him, to think that he’s the one who messed up. However, that’s when she told him to cast a spell on the children, to get them to stop laughing at him. He took her advice and cast the spell. Though the laughter of the children stopped, they instead became violent, and started to fight each other. Tenderheart tried to stop him from doing further damage, but Nicholas used another spell to teleport away, leaving Tenderheart behind with the hostile and angry children.

 

The spell took Nicholas and the Evil Spirit in to an old carnival ride called Haunted Coaster Castle. Fitting, since their new lair was the "castle" of the coaster ride. The Evil Spirit’s face changed to dark green, her eyes a fiery red. Nicholas thought that the change was creepy, but kept such thoughts to himself. Upon the Evil Spirit's orders, Nicholas casted more spells on the town to make the people uncaring so they could suffer like he did. During that time, he cast a sleeping spell on Mrs. Fettuccini and others to sleep so they wouldn’t get in the way. Things were going well for him until the Evil Spirit told him that two children weren’t affected by any of his spells, as they were protected by the Care Bears.

 

He wanted to leave them be since he figured that he’d gotten far enough with his revenge. However, the Evil Spirit told him otherwise, that ‘others’ will go after him since he cast those spells, and he'd have to pay the consequences. That got Nicholas worried, as he didn’t have any intention to cause harm on others, yet feared what the consequences would be if he didn't continue. So he cast another spell that created a purple shape shifting monster cloud with yellow eyes to capture the two children and bring them to their castle lair. Evil Spirit mentioned something about a ‘lesson’ for everyone, which confused Nicholas. “What lesson?” he thought. “And who are the ‘others’?” Once the monster left to do its task, he tried asking Spirit who were the ‘others’ and what ‘lesson’ she kept talking about. She just quickly told him to "never mind that," and that he should just keep gather the ingredients for the next spell. She never told him of the ‘lesson’ or who the ‘others’ were; she always avoided talking about it. His guess was the Care Bears, but he didn't know for sure.

 

The Care Bears and the two children finally arrived at the fair some time later. The Evil Spirit alerted Nicholas of this while he was trying to doze off. She then told him that he needed to gather the ingredients for the final spell, which would get rid of all of the caring in the world. That’s when Nicholas realized that she had gone too far and was a crazy lady so he tried to stop her, but she cast a spell on him to keep him under her control. While under her spell, she forced him to get the ingredients and capture the children. He was aware of what he was doing. He watched the whole thing. Unfortunately, due to the powerful spell, watching was all he could do, while his body acted all on its own.

 

While Nicholas was collecting the ingredients, the two children accidently ran into him. They realized who he was and fled from him, so he gave chase. Luckily, the Care Bears distracted him, so the two children had time to get away. Cozy Heart Penguin splashed him using the water from a dunk pool, which angered him. He fired a laser from his finger at her, but she ducked, barely avoiding it. Then Swift Heart Rabbit showed up and hopped onto his face to take his attention away from Cozy Heart. It worked, and their diversion also gave the children enough time to hide. He almost had Swift Heart when she got cocky and hit the garbage can. The thing that saved her was when he found the final ingredient for the final spell, which was some sticky bubblegum that he stepped on. Nicholas then lost interest in Swift Heart and headed back to Haunted Coaster Castle to cast the final spell.

 

Once the preparations for the spell were complete, he held out his shoe that had the gum still sticking on the bottom sole. He was trying to fight off the control spell, to prevent himself from casting it. Just then, the Care Bears showed up in a roller coaster and used their Care Bear Stare on him. The final spell was already cast when they arrived, however. The Evil Spirit prevented any further help on Nicholas and threw the Care Bears to the coaster, and the coaster rode away. Nicholas was back under her control and was used to confront the bears and the Care Bear Cousins at the front of the castle’s entrance. The Care Bears used their stare on him again but it didn’t do anything as the Spirit prevented that by using a shield spell on him. That’s when the Care Cousins used their Cousin Call by making animal sounds as loud as they can possible. It seemed to take an effect on Nicholas as he was slowly being freed from her control. However, the Spirit used another controlling spell on him to counter the caring effects. The Bears used up their stare as they collapsed in exhaustion and the Cousins were out of breath from their Call, so Nicholas was once again under Spirit’s influence, and all hope seemed lost for freeing him.

 

Things were getting bad for the Bears and Cousins as they were out of energy. Just before it could get any worse, Kim and Jason came out of hiding and rushed onto the scene. Tenderheart tried to stop them, but they refused as they wanted to help them and Nicholas. They both told Nicholas that they knew how he felt because they used to be like him and that they wanted to be their friend. Friends being something that Nicholas had wanted all along. That was enough for him to snap out of it. The Spirit wasn’t too pleased as she tried to get him back under control but he resisted and forced the book closed. He managed to hold it down while Tenderheart yelled at Jason to get the key for the book. He'd gotten the key after freeing himself from the cage earlier, and then he'd given it to Jason. Jason got the key out and was about to use it when Spirit used emitted a magic beam from her keyhole, and destroyed the key.

 

Luckily, Secret Bear created another key for them to use, so Jason took it and locked Evil Spirit’s book for good. Nicholas finally felt free from her spell and he thanked Kim and Jason for saving him. The Care Bears and Cousins cheered for their victory and left the Haunted Coaster Castle. Soon thereafter, the sun was shining, everyone turned back to normal with no memory of what happened, and the fair looked happy once again. The Care Bears bid a farewell to the three kids and left to go back to their own homes, Care-a-Lot and the Forest of Feelings. Nicholas realized that he hadn’t seen the adult’s, or Mr. and Mrs. Fettuccini and feared that they were still under the sleeping spell. He went to Mr. Fettuccini’s trailer first, since it was closer, but the magician burst out of the trailer before he arrived. Thankfully, he was in a good mood.

 

Nicholas figured that since he closed the Spirit’s book, it cut off her spells on others, so they were freed from her. Mr. Fettuccini told Nicholas that he wanted a partnership with the boy, and Nicholas happily accepted. Nicholas practiced as much as he could and got better at it. He even invited Kim, Jason, and their new adopted parents over to his magic show. An hour before the show started, Nicholas wrapped the Spirit’s spell book up with his cape, tied it up with a rope with some bricks as well. He then proceeded to toss it into the river. He watched it sink to the bottom, where he no longer see it, and then left to head to the magic show tent.

 

Nicholas snapped from his thoughts and looked at his wall clock. Five minutes after seven it read. He’d been lost in his own thoughts the whole time, so the time flew by rather quickly. But now, he was hungry. As he was getting up to go off to get it, he also decided that afterwards, he would call Kim and Jason to see if they wanted to hang out. He looked forward to that. Ever since the Evil Spirit incident, he kept in contact with them, despite the fair traveling all over the states. Now they were settled here and had been since the previous week, but only now had the time to spend time with them. He threw his shoes on and left his trailer, heading down to the food court building to eat. He couldn’t wait to truly begin his day.

 

* * *

 

_So this chapter is a recap of the first Care Bears movie from Nicholas's point of view._

_I decided to make his backstory as an orphan much like Kim and Jason since the movie never says he has a family or not so I figured that it would be easier to make that he's adopted and the Fettuccine's are his adoptive parents._

 


End file.
